


[Wallpaper] Your Flavor is all I Crave

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [86]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that can't be denied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Wallpaper] Your Flavor is all I Crave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Martianico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martianico/gifts).



> Martianico, I hope you like it :)


End file.
